


Omen

by allodo



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Fleck, Chinese Language, Dark, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 年轻的Arthur请代入Joaquin Phoenix的《鹅毛笔》形象。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Omen

**Author's Note:**

> 年轻的Arthur请代入Joaquin Phoenix的《鹅毛笔》形象。

Omen

他是怎么到这里来的？

他刚从药店买药回来，脸上的妆还没有卸。今天他没有卸妆的心情，因为他过得非常不顺。让他觉得自嘲的是，他还以为他已经习惯了这种诸事不顺的生活了。他的头发有些挡住他的视线，眼睛也干涩的难受的很。这让他只看到了一团深蓝色的模糊图景，但是这有什么好在意的呢。

42街的远处的小巷子里突然传来惊恐的沙哑的喊声。Arthur本来打算低头装作什么也没发生的样子离开那里，毕竟听声音是来自一位成年的男性，那个人应该有能力保护自己。他一直生活在这个城市，装作周围什么也没发生是这里的生活准则。几年之前他曾经想要帮忙，但是也挨了一顿毒打，造成的疼痛和伤害甚至比直接冲着他来的情况更严重。

他想要离开这条街，尽快回到家里，于是加快了脚步。完全没想到反抗的喊声，拳头的击打在躯体上的声音却越来越响。这事肯定发生在他要回家的路上，想到这点他几乎要飞奔了。

他加快脚步，打算快速路过那个昏暗的传出嘶喊和祈求的小巷。

“求你了，放开我！”那声音颤抖脆弱，几乎濒临崩溃。

他突然停下脚步，这个声音奇异的和他年轻时候的声音一模一样。他想要用手捂上耳朵，可手臂僵硬的没法动弹。他想要逃走，可是就是没法转身迈开脚步。为什么我就是动不了！泪水湿润了他干燥发痒的眼眶。不！

“不！” 年轻男人的声音几乎攥住了他的大脑，他声音里的恐惧让Arthur颤抖。

Arthur就像被困在聚光灯前的小鹿，惊恐的睁大眼睛，被生存的本能裹胁，尽可能的保持不动，不发出声响，免得吸引一群打算进食的猎食者的注意。

Arthur只能看到那个喊出声来的年轻男人的剪影。那个年轻人也是一头中长发，灯光打在他身后。我不想看到这些，我要离开这里！

“我不是你们要找的男妓！”年轻男人快要崩溃了，他的声音里都是嘶吼和绝望，他的手被反剪着困在一个高个男人胸前，只能狂乱的踢着腿，上衣衣服被扯开了。

然而没有人回应，没有人理他，因为是不是男妓并不是重点。有个倚靠在墙边的胖子甚至被这句话逗乐了。

“他挣扎的太厉害了。”另外一个声音悠闲的说，这声音应该来自那个把年轻男人手臂困在胸前的高个男人。

“无所谓。”一个壮硕的男人激动的喘息着上前，粗壮的手臂轻而易举的掰开了年轻男人紧绷的大腿，挤到双腿之间，遮住了Arthur的视线，但是Arthur能听到皮带被扯断，疼痛的闷哼，然后皮带扣砸到地面的声音。Arthur捂住了自己的嘴巴，他不想在这个时候发出恐惧的尖叫和笑声而吸引注意。

年轻人恐惧的喘息着，不断的慌乱的剧烈挣扎，他身后的高个子男人被他猛地挣脱。另外一个身材肥胖的人马上冲了过来，把刚刚快要挣脱高个和身前壮硕身材的男人的年轻人用力推到墙上。年轻男子的右肩膀狠狠的撞上了墙，右侧头颅也猛地磕在墙上。Arthur甚至能听到年轻男人骨折的声音。

他应该差点晕过去了。Arthur能看到年轻人几乎马上放弃抵抗的动作，他身体发软，沿着墙面下滑，呼吸似乎也停滞了。

那个壮硕男人趁机将晕眩的年轻人轻而易举的压倒在墙边，扯下了他的裤子和内裤。昏黄色的灯光照在年轻人白色的细腻腿部肌肤和遍布拳打脚踢带来的瘀青上。

Arthur紧紧的闭上了眼睛，捂住双耳，咬紧牙关。不！我不想看下去！我不想听！放我离开！

然而还在晕眩的年轻男人疼痛的几乎是无意识的闷哼还是传到他的耳朵里。随后年轻男人的声音突然放大了，他从被撞脑袋的疼痛带来的麻木中被另一种更尖锐的疼痛唤醒。他尖叫着疯狂的踢自己的双腿，想要逃脱但是被人按住。他的头总是在被压在他身前的人的动作推动的撞墙，他喊叫咒骂痛苦万分。然后Arthur听到他痛哭的声音，伴随着强奸他的人粘腻的喘息和其他围观的人的嘲笑。

“求你了！”年轻男人开始疯狂的祈求，“不！停下来！请停下来！”

Arthur几乎要忍不住恐惧的尖叫了。他赶紧重新捂住了自己的嘴。他觉得自己也快要疯掉了。没有了手的屏蔽，年轻人痛苦狂乱的祈求和哭泣，肉体撞击的声音，从喉咙里因痛苦而呕出的闷哼，一刻不停的喘息和污言秽语全部都涌进了Arthur的耳朵。

停下来啊！

Arthur突然意识到自己不知道什么时候已经睁开了双眼。因为他能看到那个壮硕的男人弯折着年轻人的双腿，几乎把他的双腿压到胸部，不断的把自己的阴茎推进年轻男人的身体，使劲的抽动。

停下来！停下来！停下来！谁能让这事停下来！

Arthur看到壮硕男人颤抖的喘息，看他狠狠的推挤年轻人的身体，看他按着年轻人伤痕累累的双腿嘶吼着高潮的到来。他看到壮硕男人终于离开已经完全因为擦伤和流血而痛苦万分的躯体。Arthur刚刚松了一口气，但随后他发疯一样的止不住的颤抖起来。

因为他留意到等在巷子深处的不是只有那3个人。

那个瘦高的男人来到了年轻人的身前，他完全没有浪费几分钟，也没有给年轻人一点喘息的机会，就双手箍着年轻人腰，把已经快要疼昏过去的人翻了个身，然后解开自己的裤子，掏出阴茎，塞了进去。

年轻人被这凶狠的动作逼出了一声呛咳。他已经哭不出声音来。也几乎完全绝望了。这时Arthur才注意到年轻人右侧头颅的头发上有着一块血迹，右肩上有一大块瘀青，应该是之前被狠狠撞过的部分。年轻人的头发垂下，遮住了自己的侧脸。他虚弱的哭泣声根本听不见。Arthur只能看到他不断的摇头。

这群野蛮人！Arthur在内心尖叫着，他想要上前，可他知道他打不过他们所有人，他可以报警，他只需要找个电话亭。他环顾四周，周围全是冷漠的步履匆匆的行人。而他身边根本没有一台电话亭，他想要挪动脚步，只要我能跑能动，我就能来得及找到电话亭。

随后他被怒火点燃，因为他现在依然挪不动脚步。

操！为什么我就是动不了！

他被迫的看着他们，发疯一样的想要尖叫，想要冲上去，够了！这难道还不够吗！

他眼睁睁的看着那个肥胖的人推开了已经完事的瘦高个，把年轻人从地上拉了起来，让他站起来贴到自己大腿上，年轻人向小巷口缓慢的痛苦的转过头来，这时Arthur看清了他的脸。

那是他自己的脸。那人是绝望的破碎的脸上满是泪水的年轻时的自己。

Arthur突然感到非常刺骨的寒冷和疼痛。

血液冲上了他的脑袋，几乎让他晕了过去，他终于憋不住自己的发狂的笑声。他的眼中都是痛苦的泪水，他一边哭泣一边狂笑着。他没法阻止这一切的发生。因为他知道，这个小巷永远都不会有人过来看上一眼。

这时他突然想起来自己刚拿到同事好心给的枪，于是他拔出了左轮，狂乱的把子弹射进在场所有参与的人的脑袋里。

他从恶梦中尖叫着惊醒，脸上全是泪水。

我到底发生了什么？

他身上的瘀青因为踢打依然严重。他抚摸过自己依然疼痛的身躯。

那曾经真的发生了吗？

\---end---


End file.
